


Putting Down Roots

by Spiralleds



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy: The Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: remixredux09, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, holiday!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-11
Updated: 2005-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiralleds/pseuds/Spiralleds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike has his own important holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Putting Down Roots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mommanerd](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mommanerd).



"I've done plenty of digging in my life, but this," Buffy said, driving the spade into the ground, "is a first."

"Making up for lost time. My people never had much cause to celebrate this particular holiday, luv."

"'My people?'"

"You know. Before." He tried looking dignified, but failed miserably as he waddled the burlap-wrapped bundle closer to the hole. "Some help here?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

Afterward, she watched him survey the newly mounded earth.

"A right nice sight."

"Definitely," she murmured, pulling away the hand that was shading his eyes and kissing his mouth. "Happy Arbor Day, Spike."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mommanerd's birthday. Subluxate remixed it as [Commonplace (The Conventional Remix)](http://community.livejournal.com/remixredux09/45829.html)


End file.
